


Lucky charm

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Make-out, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, and fluff, idk - Freeform, light sin?, lots of kisses, omg so much fluff and kisses, they’re 23-24 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: “A midnight run sounds perfect” she finally answered, “Meet you at the usual place in fifteen?”“Could you make that half an hour? Just have to do a quick errand”“Sure. Can’t wait, chaton”This is it.“Love you, my lady”There is no turning back.“Love you too”She’s finally going to do it.





	Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamieHasCatEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/gifts).



> From a tumblr post that I read and forgot lol. Also, I have NO idea how make outs work, only know from fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, this is for my friend @JamieHasCatEyes hope you like it (this was in my wips folders for months, but after your update on They Were Roomates, it inspired me, so thanks x (seriously, go read the fic, it's AMAZING)
> 
> As always, english is not my first language so be kind pls

“Tikki, are you sure?” she asked for the tenth time that afternoon, pacing back and forth in the apartment.

She had decided to do it later today, when the stars were out and the moon was shining, but anxiety was eating her alive. Now _that_ was a feeling she was very familiar with, being a designer and all, but it was a different kind of anxiety.

“Absolutely Marinette” said Tikki calmly, trying to reassure her chosen. “As I told you before, I’ve done it a few times in the past and it always went well. It’s certainly a nice idea, and you know he’s going to love it and say yes. And I bet you ten cookies that he’s even going to cry tears of joy, because you know that that boy wears his heart on his sleeve”

Marinette bit her lip, still pondering the idea, terrified of being rejected or humiliated. She knew that that wasn’t going to happen, otherwise she wouldn’t even consider doing it, but it was still nerve racking. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of her rib cage any second.

“But what if he thinks it’s a joke? Or what if he’s changed his mind abou-” Before she could finish voicing her thoughts, her phone played a familiar ringtone from the living room sofa.

She picked it up and felt her hands start to shake. Looking up, she saw the little red ladybug nod enthusiastically, whilst mouthing the word ‘breathe’. Following her little friends’ advice, she breathed in…

out…

and answered.

_“Good evening, princess”_ His greeting travelled through the phone, sounding happy and energetic. She couldn’t stop the smile from her lips, feeling her anxiety melt away just by hearing his voice.

“Hey, kitty” she greeted with laughter in her voice, not sure if it was because of giddiness or dread. Maybe a bit of both. _Oh god, was she actually going to do this!?_

_“I just got out of work and wondered if you’d like to go for a midnight run”_

She knew that by _run_ he meant transform and chase each other around the rooftops of Paris until one catches the other. They would always end up on a random rooftop, limbs tangled and just cuddle while enjoying the breath-taking view of Paris at night. It was one of her favourite things in the hole world, just being by his side without a care in the world, as if they were in their own little bubble.

But this time, it was going to be different.

“You know that it’s eight o’clock, right?” she walked into the kitchen, double checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

_“Yes, I do, but eight o’clock run doesn’t sound nearly as romantic as a midnight run”_

_What a dork_

She could hear background noises from the phone, showing that he’s walking down a busy street as they talk. Probably on his way to the bakery to get the sweets that hadn’t sold today for them to eat on the rooftops.

Whenever they did that, he would call them their “Ladynoir” dates, since it was Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rooftops eating pastries, not Marinette and Adrien.

“No, I suppose not” she answered with a small smile. _God, she was hopeless, she loved him so much_

“A midnight run sounds perfect” she finally answered, “Meet you at the usual place in fifteen?”

_“Could you make that half an hour? Just have to do a quick errand”_

“Sure. Can’t wait, chaton”

This is it.

_“Love you, my lady”_

There is no turning back.

“Love you too”

She’s finally going to do it.

Hanging up, she went to their bedroom and changed clothes, deciding to put on a dress that she had designed and brought to life a few days ago. Adrien hadn’t even seen it yet, so she hoped it would be a nice surprise (apart from the bigger one).

Once she had put on her dress and tied her hair into pigtails, she walked to her nightstand and took out a small box. Closing her eyes, she held the box tight, and placed a kiss on top of it for good luck.

She stepped out of the room and handed it to Tikki, so she could absorb it when she transformed.

“You look beautiful Marinette, and you know that Adrien is going to pounce once he sees you in that dress”

“Tikki!” She felt herself blush at the thought, even though she wouldn’t mind if that were to happen.

“What?” the little god asked nonchalantly. Marinette groaned, not believing that Tikki would say something like that.

“I think Plagg is rubbing off on you” the little god just giggled, not denying it.

With everything ready, she transformed and exited through the balcony, making sure that nobody saw her leave.

She leapt onto the nearest rooftop and headed towards the Eiffel Tower that was glowing in the distance, standing tall and beautiful. Even though Adrien said half an hour, she just couldn’t stay in the apartment any longer.

She was pumped up on adrenaline, and now even more so after swinging from rooftop to rooftop; and in less than ten minutes she was there, sitting on the edge of a beam, looking out into the distance, catching her breath.

It was dusk, the light of the sun covering the city in an orange, warm glow, making it look like the horizon was on fire. She’d seen a lot of sunsets while hanging out in the Eiffel Tower since she became Ladybug, most of them accompanied by her wonderful partner, but this one seemed different. It felt like a closing curtain, a door that was about to close forever, but also a new chapter about to write itself, because from today on, their lives would be different.

They’ve been together for over six years, since they were seventeen, and even though they had their rough patches, they stayed strong through all of it, like always.

Adrien would be there soon, and she could already feel the butterflies in her stomach.

_Everything’s going to be fine, just breathe and relax_

She closed her eyes and felt the last rays of the sun heat up her cheeks, feeling much calmer and just enjoying the last glimpses of the light that was today.

“Hey bugaboo”

_Well, that was quick_

She turned and saw a tall, handsome man dressed in all black. With golden hair, green eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart. _How dare he be so handsome, cute, and adorable at the same time!?_

She felt a blush heat up her cheeks, trying to control her beating heart. She got over her stuttering around him eventually, but sometimes he made her feel like a teenager again.

“H-Hi” She got down from the beam and landed on the platform in front of him, trying to control her need of being close to him, now more than ever.

“S-So, ready for that run?” she asked while stretching her arms, avoiding eye contact with those beautiful green eyes.

“In a minute” He said, his voice running smoothly with a slight purr. He took a step forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, making her gasp.

“What are yo-” He pulled her towards him, and kissed her lips softly.

He hummed, feeling happier than ever being in his lady’s arms and kissing her.

She was surprised at first, but then rolled with it, never refusing kisses from her boyfriend. She ran her hands through his her, like she was petting him. He was a cat themed super hero after all.

After what felt like hours, he pulled back and looked into those blue eyes he loved so much. _Was it possible to love someone so much?_

He left a chase kiss on her lips, and before she could kiss back, he whispered in her ear, “Okay, now we can go”. And before she could react or say anything, he leaped onto a nearby rooftop, out of her reach, hoping that his bug would try and catch him.

He could hear faint screaming coming from the tower, imagining her all flustered and furious that he ran after kissing her _like that_ , which made her even more adorable.

He took out his staff and widened it to about a meter and a half, so he could rest his elbow on it comfortably while he waited for his lady to come and catch him.

With a lovesick smile on his face, not noticing his surroundings, he felt a small body collide with his side. Two seconds later, he was on the ground, with his superhero girlfriend straddling him and pinning his hands above his head.

“You’re going to pay for that”

_Yep, totally adorable_

“Don’t you dare smirk now!” she whispered screamed, glaring at him.

“I love you” And just like that, he was kissing her again. She let out a squeak, but eventually kissed back.

Her arms started to loosen the grip on his wrists, so he quickly lifted his arms up and cupped her cheeks. It was a passionate kiss, pouring all of their love for one another into it.

He bit her bottom lip, making her moan in the process, and took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue into her mouth. He could taste strawberries and vanilla, probably from the ice-cream that they bought the other day. She must have had some before meeting him tonight.

She ran her hands from his hair, down to his throat and chest, feeling all of his strong muscles under the leather that left nothing to the imagination. She slowed down the kisses, just in case they got to carried away like they did one or two times.

Okay, _definitely_ more than one or two times.

She kissed his cheek and then his ear, whispering sweet nothings all the while.

“I love you too” That made him laugh a bit, not expecting it.

“Took you a while to respond” he said still laughing.

“I was distracted” he could feel the smirk on her face, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. He gasped and held her hips, feeling her hot mouth travel back up to his ear. When she reached it, she took the lobe into her mouth and bit down gently, soothing it with her tongue later.

“Mari…”

She laughed, loving the breathless sound that came from her superhero boyfriend. She kissed his lobe, and whispered…

“Where’re the pastries?” And just like that, she stood up from his lap and placed a hand on her hip.

“Right there, behind that chimney” He answered with a growl.

She smiled and walked towards the small paper bag with a T&S written on it, swaying her hips all the while, knowing that her kitty didn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked back and winked, hearing him groan and cover his face in the process.

She was glad that she felt more confident now, she’ll need all the courage to get her through the plan.

She picked the bag up and walked back, sitting down beside her kitty who was still lying down and whimpering.

“Aww did I break you, love?”

“That was payback from earlier, wasn’t it?”

“Uh-huh”

He turned and buried his nose in her stomach, circling his arms around her waist once again. Giggling, she opened the bag and took out a chocolate croissant, biting into it with a pleasing hum.

“So yummy, just what I needed”

“Can I have one?” he whined, looking up to her with shinning kitten eyes.

“You need to sit up if you want to eat it, minou”

_He was so ridiculous, of course she would fall in love with a dork like him_

He got up and sat beside her, opening the bag and grabbing a croissant for himself.

They sat there in silence, eating and just enjoying each other’s company, listening to the traffic and ambiance of the street below.

She scooted a bit closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling him do the same but on her head.

“You okay?”

“Very”

“I’m glad” he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, before nuzzling her hair and letting out a small purr.

She bit her lip and looked down, feeling her heart rate go up. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something”

She could practically hear his cat ears move in interest. “Oh?”

She noticed his hands on his lap, a small piece of croissant still clutched in his hand. She quickly took it and placed it in her mouth, earning a whine from her partner.

“Traitor, you owe me a pastry”

Swallowing, she answered “Don’t worry, we can bake some tomorrow, how’s that sound?”

He smiled, feeling his heart burst with affection for this girl. He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the buttery confectionary on her lips. “Mmm, that sounds perfect, princess”

_Okay then, here goes nothing_

“Chat, Adrien” she moved to the side so she could look him in the eyes while she talked, holding his hands and lacing their fingers together.

“When I was little, I had no idea of what my future would be like. I knew I wanted to design for a living and have a family, but that was pretty much it; maybe travel and explore the world too but then…” She squeezed his hands, brushing her thumbs over his knuckles. “I met you”

“You with your ridiculous puns and heart made of gold, a little boy that at fourteen years old, made me fall in love with him every single day. That moment, when it was raining and you gave me y-your umbrella, it-it changed m-my…” she felt a tear roll down her cheek, until it feel on her leg, clad in red and black spots “It changed my life forever” she finally said, trying to breathe and not have a panic attack while delivering her love speech.

“And then, apparently since I wasn’t lucky enough, you turned out to be my other half, my partner in crime” he laughed at that, feeling his heart flutter with happiness and trying to hold in the tears threatening to spill any second now.

“Sixteen years of age, and I was already head over heels for you. That day, finding out that my classmate and partner were one and the same, was one of the happiest days of my life, and I couldn’t stop smiling even if I wanted to. But that night, I also cried, terrified that you only saw me as a friend; but I was willing to take that chance, because even if you didn’t want something more, I was still going to be by your side. Always. In every lifetime”

She looked up, not realising that she had turned away during her speech, and saw tears running down his face, feeling her own tears cascade down onto the tiled roof.

“Lucky charm!”

She caught the charm before Adrien could get a glimpse, and held it tightly in her palm.

“Adrien, the moment you confessed your love to me, words can’t describe how I felt that moment, but if it weren’t for that moment we wouldn’t be here right now, so thank you for giving me a chance” She lifted his right hand and kissed his palm “I love you, I love you so much, and there’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with” she opened her hand, revealing a small dark blue velvet box.

She opened it, and in it was a rose gold ring. “Will you marry me?”

Hearing those words, Tikki let go of the transformation, Plagg following right behind, leaving their chosen in their earlier clothes.

He opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out, until he gathered up his thoughts and spoke.

“Even though I’m supposedly a black cat superhero with bad luck on his side, you always turn that around, my lady” He reached into his jacket pocket, took out a small black box, and opened it…

 

 

…revealing his mother’s engagement ring.

“Looks like we had the same idea for today, bugaboo” He laughed, finding the situation that they were in funny. But he was also elated that they both proposed on the same day. They really were made for each other.

“You still haven’t answered the question though, chaton” she wrapped her hands around his wrists, sniffing and looking up, hoping that her tears would stop coming.

“Yes, Marinette Dupain Cheng, I will marry you, if you will marry me too”

She nodded, biting her lip and sobbing. “Yes, yes I will marry you””

They placed the rings in each other’s finger, even though their hands were slightly trembling of excitement. It was a miracle that they managed to do it without losing the special jewellery on the moonlit roof.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, wanting to hug her and never let go. He lifted her and spun her around, laughing all the while.

Placing her back on the roof, he stepped back and finally noticed what she was wearing.

It was a beautiful design, clearly a Marinette original; it was red, with a sweetheart neckline that ended just above her knees.

“W-Wow… that… you look-” _Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous._

The way the fabric clung to her body, it seemed like a second skin. _Oh boy, the things he would do to her once they got home_

“What’s wrong? Chat got your tongue?”

He shook his head no. “No, but I would love it if my lady would”

She was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> the end might seem a bit sudden, but I just didn’t know what else to write lol (probably more fluff)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) pls leave a comment


End file.
